gearsofwarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Vixo Fenix
600px Mensaje de Komenfis98 ok ok es q me parece q lo d damian lo vi aki en esta wikia Mensaje de Wild Ticker oye por q no te unes al chat unete siges hay pues ya no are ediciones ni subire fotos buno de todaas maneras grcia por los consegos Pelotones vixo todavia estoy a tiempo de unirme a algun escuadron o se han acabado las plazas xD ??????? Komenfis98 22:46 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Se que harta... Otro mensaje de Brumak47... Siento estar desde hace mucho poniéndote varios mensajes. Esta vez es sólo para agradecerte que me hayas dicho que voy por buen camino editando en la Gearspedia. Esta wiki me ha ayudado mucho en mis momentos de aburrimiento extremo y me ha hecho aprender más cosas sobre mi juego favorito: Gears 3. Te agradezco mucho haber protegido mi página de Usuario el Troll (Hijo de !#$%#) la volvió a editar justo antes de que la protegieras, por lo que ya no la pude editr y tuve que dejarte oootro mensaje. Mientras tanto el jodido Troll en su casa: Problem? Sobre las páginas de los logros... Elimínalas, se que hice mal en hacerlas, ya que como me explicaste, pertenecen a Gears of War 2 y no se debe hacer página propia. El Convertor que me dejaste ya lo aprendí a usar, de ahora en adelante, por parte mia, no habrán imágenes de ningún formato más que de PNG. Se que has de estar como Y U NO: ¿Cuando demonios termina este menaje?. Pues bueno: Aquí está el final: GRACIAS! - Brumak47 01:39 5 ene 2012 (UTC) oye bixo una duda podria raam no haber muerto al haber caido en la inmulsion en el gears 1 y ser ahora lambent???????' Komenfis98 23:37 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye vixo te quisiera decir algo en el articulo de Clayton Carmine en curiosidades dice que se debloquea al nivel 16 pero se desbloquea al 14 y no se llama clayton clasico se llama clayton recluta ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 23:06 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Cosas Hola, lamento la ausencia pero es que me fui de vacaciones al ecuador y no me pude conectar para nada... feliz año y sobre los escuadrones hay que hacer tu idea de las misiones para los escuadrones, cuando pueda las pondre en un blog o algo... bien lo de las secciones nuevas, no editare mucho, pero continuare con tareas de limpieza, por lo menos hasta febrero. HOLA...solo pasaba a saludar cuñado xD Hola solo pasaba saludar cuñado xD Sallihery 23:34 11 ene 2012 (UTC) AAAWWW YYYEAAA Así es, Vixo, tengo Gold de 12 meses y estoy listo para patear traseros en línea. Muchas gracias por los códigos, sólo ocupe uno, el otro se lo regale a un colega Gear que tengo y no tiene aún XBOX Live. Avísame cuando regreses de tus dulces vacaciones, y jugaremos :D. - Usuario:Brumak47 Quejas. hey vixo me disculparas un tal Dominic Santiago Fenix edito mi perfil y quito las imagenes que tu me agregaste del amrcus clasico y del hunter y puso al feo de dom y a RAAM y te pido que le canceles la cuenta y me agreges la imagenes de nuevo porfaEduardo Fenix Gear 22:02 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye crees que se podria que se creara la pagina: jefes de horda 2.0 para poder crearla. he vixo me voy retirar de gearspedia y pues ya no voy a volver jamas ya es ora de que un civil hacisque adios coronel vixo mapas multijugador de gears 2.....JuAn XgEaR era para preguntarte si sigo creando los mapas de gears 2.... como por ejemplo rio o ruinas para saber si los creo ono o q trabajo puedo hacer.....escribeme Oye amigo la verdad es que me gustaria ser un administrador que se necesita para serlo si es una posicion creo que tengo una buena, ho bueno podrias decirme. Categorías Hola me alegra verte de nuevo por aca, lamentablemente entraron muchos nuevos y la mayoría no sa'ben e'ditar y además los anons, bueno era un desastre. Bueno te dire lo que venía a decirte, he visto que algunas páginas tienen unas 10 categorías mínimo, mientras que antes apenas llegaban a las 3, no crees que deberíamos reducir algunas categorías para que se vean mejor. Bueno de nuevo un saludo y nos vemos luego. Mexikan arbytr (Informe del soldado) 00:51 22 ene 2012 (UTC)